


Hopeless

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Failed escape, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup tries to escape from the clutches of the Dragon Hunters.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Hopeless

Hiccup ran as fast as he could through the rain, mud and puddles splashing up around him. His heart was pounding and his breaths were puffing. His hands were bound in front of him. He  _ had  _ to get away, had to get away before they tortured him, which he was sure they would as soon as Viggo got back from his little excursion. 

“He’s over here!” came a shout from behind him. Ryker. He’d gotten onto his trail. Well, he would leave tracks in the mud. It hadn’t been a good time to escape, but it had been better than any. They’d left him relatively unscathed, so he had to get out before that changed.

Surely Hiccup was faster than these Dragon Hunters though they were bigger than him. He was thinner, had long legs. Hopefully that would give him speed, even with his prosthetic. 

Until said prosthetic slipped in the mud. He went down, biting on his tongue, blood filling his mouth. He spat it out, tried getting up again, but his prosthetic was slipping, unable to get a good grip in the mud.

_ Fuck! _

And then there were Dragon Hunters all around him, pointing weapons at him. Ryker stood in front of him. Hiccup blinked up at him through the rain, gritted his teeth, blood showing between them. 

“You’re going to pay for that, Haddock.” Ryker grabbed him by the hair, hefted him up, then was carrying him over his shoulder like he was nothing but a sack. Hiccup grunted, kicked, flailed. 

“No! Let me go!” 

“Not happening. You have information. We need it.”

Hiccup was taken into a tent, one he hadn’t been in before. The canvas wasn’t canvas at all, was instead made of dragon hide. Hiccup had a sinking feeling that he knew whose tent this was. Viggo was back. 

Hiccup was dumped on the ground onto his knees. He shook rain water out of his hair, then looked up, saw Viggo standing before him, a look of distaste on his face. 

“You know, Hiccup, you shouldn’t have tried to escape.”

“Why?” Hiccup was defiant as ever.

Now Viggo smiled at him, and it hinted at cruel things going on inside his head. “Because it will just make your treatment worse.” A flourish, and then a knife appeared in one hand, as if by sleight of hand. Maybe he could do those kinds of tricks. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun together.”

Tears glittered in Hiccup’s eyes. He’d tried getting out, but to no avail, and was now faced with the cruelest man he’d ever met. And he was going to torture him. Possibly to death. There was no getting out of this. He wanted to scream, but he would hold that in until the pain started. And surely it would. 


End file.
